Astronaut
|rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Astronaut GW2.png |health/GW2 = 100 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Moon Rock Launcher |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Astronaut is a Super Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Rare variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that is unlocked through various sticker packs. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Astronaut Zombie claims that there is a secret Lunar Suburbia on the dark side of the moon - a place perfect for Zombie plundering. None of the other Zombies believe him. In-game description His fully automatic Moon Rock Launcher deals rapid-fire direct damage! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Moon Rock Launcher, launching a single moon rock when fired. This weapon is fully automatic and fires a bit slower than Dr. Chester, but has a significantly increased ammo capacity. It deals 17 impact damage and 19 critical damage long range or 18 impact damage and 22 critical damage short/mid range. The Moon Rock Launcher can be effective at mid-range, but its slow launch speed makes it difficult to hit moving targets. Therefore, the Astronaut has trouble taking down Garlic Drones. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Airtight Reload Matrix The Airtight Reload Matrix can reload faster even when not in Zero-G. Moon Rock Capacity Booster It's simple really. By storing more Moon Rocks the ammo capacity increases. Less Crumbly Moon Rocks By hand picking some of the Less Crumbly Moon Rocks the damage output has increased. Strategies This Scientist is one out of two that are able to reliably hit long range targets (the other one being the Paleontologist), making him ideal for players who prefer not to engage in close range combat. The projectile weapon nature of the Astronaut's primary weapon encourages players to stay away from close range combat and instead attack plants at mid and long range. He is particularly useful for taking down most variants with 100 health, such as the Sunflower variants (excluding Metal Petal), most Rose variants, Agent Pea and Hot Rod Chomper (unless he has a health upgrade). The ability to attack plants at long range without much damage fall-off gives this variant something that most Scientists do not have; the ability to fight back against, for example, a Cactus at long range. The Astronaut is well-geared for mid range combat and is also hazardous at long range, its automatic firing (this is one of the three Scientists whose weapons are fully automatic, with others being the Zoologist and Dr. Chester) makes hitting moving targets easier but since the projectiles take some time to reach their destination, Garlic Drones and Artichoke Drones will in particular be hard to deal with since if the operator is skilled enough, he can dodge your shots while retaliating with little threat of being shot down. As such, leave drones to your teammates, if a drone starts chasing you exclusively, your best option might be to run away and hide (as shooting back is hard unless you are good at leading your shots), even if you cannot escape, you still have the option to fight back. If you like to play it really defensively (by staying back and healing teammates while attempting to avoid combat altogether), this variant is good for that particular purpose since even if you try to stay out of harm's way, you can still help your team by attacking plants at long range. For maximum healing power, the following loadout is recommended: *Armored Heal Station or Zombie Heal Station (Cheetah Heal Station self-destructs a bit too quickly) *Energy Warp *Mega Heal Bomb. This loadout gives you two ways to heal teammates as well as a method of getting out of bad situations but makes you unable to deal damage in any other way other than your primary weapon. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Projectile damage increased ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * *Reticle bloom was reduced. Trials of Gnomus DLC * Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' Spark 20140411160815.png|Stickerbook Astronaut_concept_art_from_Art_of_PvZ.png|Concept art from The Art of Plants vs. Zombies ''Garden Warfare 2'' Unlocking Astronaut in GW2.jpg|Unlocking Astronaut in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *This is the only Scientist variant that is listed as Long Range in the Stickerbook. *The Moon Rock Launcher is primarily a projectile weapon and not a close-range spray weapon, unlike most other Scientists' primary weapons (most other Scientists release a small long-range projectile as well as the close-range spray when they fire). *It says Z.A.S.A. on his suit, which is a play on the space program NASA, or the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. *His damage output was increased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. *For some reason, in pictures of him, he wears both glasses and a space helmet, but in the actual game, it is actually impossible to customize him that way, as no glasses will appear in the helmet on the default. However, taking off the helmet gives him the glasses back, so it is peculiar. **Also the glasses resemble Physicist's glasses, hence the picture of Physicist on the "Astronaut Glasses" accessory in the accessories menu. **Originally, he could wear the glasses inside the helmet, including other accessories and even beards. However, this was removed in the Garden Variety DLC. **This is also shared with the Moto-X Star, who has goggles that are not shown due to his helmet. *His Stickerbook entry is somewhat coincidental, as in Garden Warfare 2 there is actually a Herbal Assault map called Moon Base Z, and another gamemode-exclusive map called Lunar Landing, both of which are located on the Moon. *His HUD image in Garden Warfare 2 has the head of the regular Scientist instead of the Astronaut's head, because he was not added in the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, while the other variant's heads were. **This has since been fixed. *The Astronaut is the first zombie in the entire series to be based on an astronaut. The second being Astro-Goop Zombie, the third being Blastronaut Zombie, the fourth being Moonwalker and the fifth being Disco-Naut. ru:Астронавт Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants